Sword Braves
The Sword Braves (ソードブレイヴ) are cards in the trading card game, which serve as a plot point in the Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime and manga series. Background There are 12 Sword Brave cards total, two representing each of the six colors in Battle Spirits. According to legend, when all are brought together, the Sword of Judgment will appear. Sword Braves of Light Red The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword (輝きの聖剣シャイニング・ソード)- First released in SD10. It belongs to Tsurugi Tatewaki, the red Sword Eyes of Light. When he was sent away from Atlantia as a baby, the sword was sent with him. He found it in the first episode, and was awakened as a Sword Eyes. Purple The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion (紫電の霊剣ライトニング・シオン)- First released in BS23. It belongs to Suou Rakels, the purple Sword Eyes of Light. It was the last Sword Brave to be seen in the anime. After Suou was resurrected, he had the Sword in his hand. Green The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate (疾風の双刃カムイ・ハヤテ)- First released in BS22. It belongs to Hagakure Shidou, the green Sword Eyes of Light. It was hidden inside the Green Deity Sacred Tree, in Lemurion. It came to Hagakure when he needed to protect Suou. White The SkyLightSword Crown-Solar (天空の光剣クラウン・ソーラー)- First released in BS21. It belongs to Haqua Estoc, the white Sword Eyes of Light. Its previous owner was Vargas. The sword was kept in Vargas' castle in Xamuler, frozen in never-melting ice. It was first stolen by Rebel Coleridge, but Kizakura won it back for Haqua. Yellow The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather (光翼の神剣エンジェリックフェザー)- First released in BS20. It belongs to Kizakura Kukuri, the yellow Sword Eyes of Light. She found it by digging under a sunflower field in her home country of Megallanion. She defeated Regen, ensuring that she could keep it. Blue The BlueWaterGreatSword Maelstrom (蒼海の大剣メイルシュトロム)- First released in BS19. It belongs to Sora Ryuyo, the Blue Sword Eyes of Light. He was already in possession of it when the series began, and first revealed it in his battle against Tsurugi. Sword Braves of Darkness Red The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade (暗黒の魔剣ダーク・ブレード)- First released in SD17. It belongs to Tsurugi Tatewaki, the red Sword Eyes of Darkness. Vargas offered the sword to Tsurugi while he was in Stoke, and had temporarily lost his red Sword Eye of Light. By accepting it, he became a Sword Eyes of Darkness. Purple The OffensiveSkullBlade Executioners (咎人の骨剣エグゼキューショナーズ)- First released in BS20. It belongs to Rirove Rakels, the purple Sword Eyes of Darkness. He was already in possession of it when the series began, and first revealed it in his battle against Kizakura. Green The Black Insect Demon Blade Usubakagero (黒蟲の妖刀ウスバカゲロウ)- First released in BS19. It belongs to Gordy Dain, the green Sword Eyes of Darkness. He found it in Lemurion, at the home of a sword-smith named Kanachi. Gordy battled for it against Tsurugi and won. White The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun (白夜の宝剣ミッドナイト・サン)- First released in SD11. It belongs to Yaiba, the white Sword Eyes of Darkness. He was already in possession of it when the series began, and first revealed it in his battle against Tsurugi. Yellow The FantasyHeavenBlade Twilight-Fantasia (夢幻の天剣トワイライト・ファンタジア)- First released in BS22. It belongs to Amarello Berge, the yellow Sword Eyes of Darkness. She was already in possession of it when the series began, and first revealed it in her battle against Haqua. Blue The AbyssGiantSword Abyss-Apocalypse (深淵の巨剣アビス・アポカリプス)- First released in BS21. It belongs to Brau Balm, the blue Sword Eyes of Darkness. He was already in possession of it when the series began, and first revealed it in his battle against Bringer. Other A promo card called The Sealed Sword of Judgment was given away to winners in the 2013 Gunslinger battle. It will likely not appear in the anime version, and is not the same card as the Sword of Judgment. Category:Card Groups